


Brew of Reincarnation

by NekoMama34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acid, F/M, Gay Love, Harry Potter is not actually Harry Potter, Human Experimentation, Insanity, M/M, Multi, Not every child has the perfect smile, Not everyone is born being perfect, Potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMama34/pseuds/NekoMama34
Summary: This Story is still being Voted for but it's already so popular, so I am only posting up the first chapter.A Reincarnation Story!This story was influenced from Rebirth by Athey and Puddin', I kill for you by Fairygirl34, some references from the new Super Woman.What if Tom was not alone while growing up in Wool's Orphanage? What if there was another wizard them with him, at his side. Problem is, that wizard is a year younger than him and can't speak the Parseltongue language. But this wizard can create the most dangerous of concoctions... Though, despite being able to make things float by just a wriggle of their fingers. They were very different.Harrison Smith and Tom Riddle were different.But those differences pulled each other closer.Like Magnets.(Reminder this is still a story being voted for, please check out the other summaries and first chapters I am planning to write, and vote in the comments)





	Brew of Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of Brew of Reincarnation! If you really want me to continue this story, go ahead and comment below, but remember I have other stories I am preparing to write. I already wrote the first chapter up of another story called Photograph of Insane love. I am doing this because I know people who are having a hard time because they had lost their home or just having a really hard time with life.

It was the year 1929, in London, England. The town was bustling with its usual smoking factories and businesses. The sky a dark grey color from all the exhaust from the machines within buildings constantly at work. In the center of that was an Orphanage. This was a Catholic Orphanage, named after a Noble who had used his fortune to construct the building and support the future residents. Wool's Orphanage wasn't poor, but the wooden floors of the stone-building were worn and rough from the many footsteps constantly stomping around its surface. The black brick walls were chipped around the edges, but it still shined from the gloss the Matrons used when cleaning it every spring. Even though the building was clean, the orphanage can only give the children food, clothing, and a roof over their heads. The Nuns from the church would come over and try to teach the children how to read and write, but the youthful human beings could not sit still for such long periods of time. But at least the children would have been mediocre at reading and writing for future careers when they turn of age. Though, the day was a Sunday, so no Religious women were coming over to teach the children how to read or write, while they said their prayers during mass. So the children were now outside running around and playing their outdoor games, as one of the Matrons went over to the Nursery, a new youngling in their possession.

  
A baby boy, just 8 months old. Wool's orphanage had received the baby late at night by a prostitute exclaiming how she didn't want him anymore. How he was bothering her... clients by his crying. It was such a pity for so many women to toss their children away because they did not want them or could not take care of them. Abagail Collins was carrying the new baby boy into the Nursery where the other toddlers and babe was. The baby boy had no name, so Miss Collins was given the opportunity to name the child, and decided that Harrison Smith, a common name in England, would be a good name for the male infant. She found Harrison a fitting name for the brown haired baby with olive green eyes.

 

Miss Collins walked into the nursery, where the toddlers were either in the playpen or in their cot's sleeping. Smiling at the occupied burbling messes, she carried Harrison over to where all the cots were, and the one crib. Sadly, Wool's orphanage only had one crib, which was occupied by a sickly baby girl they had received last month. So she could not put the healthy 8-month-old boy with the girl. So she set Harrison with one of their youngest toddlers, who had turned 2 years old back on New Year's Eve.

  
**Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

  
Tom was a... ** _interesting babe._**

 

He never cried or whined.

 

He never begged or broke things.

 

**In fact, he barely did anything at all.**

 

Tom's black hair was still growing in and was smoothed to the side like the proper hairstyle the Orphanage boys had. His unwavering icy blue eyes just observed his surroundings in a calculating matter. The 2-year-old was now sitting on the small cot the toddlers each had to sleep and play in, looking out of the old dusty window that only showed the grey polluted sky and the dull red brick wall of the neighboring building. Miss Collins stopped in front of his cot, baby Harrison staring up at her intensely.

 

  
"Hello Tom, I would like you to meet someone." The woman began gently and carefully set Harrison down in the cot with Tom. Those cold blue eyes darted over to Miss Collins and then to the baby she was setting down. Harrison sat up, his baby fat cheeks tinted with a rose red, tilting his head to the side seeing the other boy.

 

  
"This is Harrison Smith, he will be your bed buddy until you get old enough to sleep in your own room." Miss Collins explained after she placed Harrison down in front of Tom. Suddenly, two toddlers began to wail, the woman jumped to attention and quickly went over to see what the fuss was about.  
Both Olive Green and Ice blue eyes stared into each other's souls for the longest of time. The air between the two was tense until Harrison broke it by letting out a coo and reaching over to the boy was his tiny baby fat hand. Tom seemed to be startled at this, leaning away from the hand. Harrison let out a rather pathetic whine as he tried to reach for the toddler. 

 

 

Slowly, Tom reached out to the baby Harrison, and their fingers touched. Sparks of magic elicited out before the tips of their indexes when they touched. Cold blue eyes widened looking at the small baby hand that pressed against his palm, then to the bright olive green eyes, the infant had. Harrison smiled widely, a very creepy smile at that, with teeth still growing in through the pink gums. Instead of being creeped out or crying out like any other normal human being seeing the devious smile the baby was sporting. Tom smiled back, as his hand trapped the other small hand against his. Not wanting to let go.  
Miss Collins huffed as she walked back from the major fuss that was happening across the room from Tom's cot. Once again, two of the older toddlers were fighting over a toy and broke the poor battered old plushes arms right off. She couldn't even remember the number of times she had to stitch toy's arms back into their places because children were fighting over them. When she looked inside of Tom's cot, she stopped mid-step, a surprised and awe look spread onto her face.

 

There in the center of the small bunk, was Tom holding baby Harrison close. The baby more than happy to be held by the 2-year-old. And a smile on the usually emotionless toddler. But once she was hovering over the cot they were in, Tom's smile had instantly vanished as if it were never there at all. His ice blue eyes glaring up at her, as Harrison let out a few happy gurgles.

 

She was worried Tom would not have accepted the baby at all, in fact, Tom hadn't even tried to have let the baby loose outside of the cot. Now she knew she had nothing to worry about. 

 

_Little did she know about the Horrors the boys would bring to this world..._

 

**Together, they would utterly destroy everyone's happiness.**

 

_**For their own.** _

 

 

** 8 years Later~~~~ **

 

 

 

It was November of 1937, and London England still hasn't changed in the last eight years. Except for the threat of World War 2 against Germany dangling over their heads. The city of London still had many running factories, and the sky a dark grey color. Since the month was so close to winter, the rain has been constantly pouring down on its dirty streets. The once clean rainwater would turn black once it hit the concrete ground. The surface floor of the city was filthy from the dust and constant pollution happening around the borough.

 

Wool's orphanage was still the same large building with a fenced in wall. The black building looking even more gloomy than the weather happening around it. Rain pattered against the dusty fogged windows of the orphanage, running down the grimy glass.

 

Light olive green eyes watched as the rain droplets raced down the dusty surface of the window. Constantly darting up and down as each passing water droplets slid down the friable glass. The green hues belonged to a young eight-year-old child, with untameable wavy brown hair, that couldn't be slicked back to the side like all the other orphaned boys at Wools.

 

This young boy was Harrison Smith. An Orphan.

 

He was small, scrawny… and _different._

 

_**His difference was his smile.** _

 

It was not _sweet._

 

It was not _innocent._

 

It was not _sincere._

 

It was a smile to _match a madman._

 

A smile to match t _he Cheshire cat in Alice and Wonderland._

 

_**To match Someone who had lost their sanity.** _

 

It was the reason why he wasn't adopted and won't be adopted.

 

 

Harrison would always smile, giggle at the most random of times, and his iris's would shrink as he let out a mad cackle at something he found amusing. In fact, because of his unusual happiness, the other children tried to stay far away from him or harass him of his freakishness. Even now, while just watching rainwater run down the window in the room he was in, a cherish like grin was spread on his face. His white teeth exposed behind the upturned pink pale lips he had. Harrison even would let out a little giggle every now and then to show his amusement.

 

But his difference between all the other "Normal" children attracted a certain being.

 

Harrison's eyes tore away from the window, which he found entertaining to watch when it rained, to the boy who sat up high on the bed. This boy was two years older than Harrison, and taller than rest of the orphaned urchins that lived in this god-forsaken building. With Black hair smoothed to the side, high aristocratic cheekbones, a sharp jaw-line, and piercing icy blue eyes. Those said hues trained on the pages of a chapter book, trailing down the printed fonts on the yellow paper.

 

This beautiful being was known to be as Tom Marvolo Riddle.

 

_**And Tom was everything to Harrison.** _

 

The boy would have been so lonely without his older friend. Or the fascination the older boy had with him. Despite knowing each other since they were toddlers, Tom would always try to figure Harrison out. While Harrison could read Tom like an open book when no one else could.

 

Tom always had a mask on. Always expressionless and stoic. Rarely ever smiled and his bluntness was to the point of making the older children feel intimidated by the boy's smartness. And Tom never cared what others thought, but he did care what Harrison had to say. In fact, those rare smiles are always pointed at the younger boy.

 

A wry shy, yet crooked smile replaced the large cherish cat one, some pink dusting on the boy's pale cheeks. 

 

Tom always made Harrison feel special. And Harrison always wanted to strive to be that person worthy of Tom's approving gazes and rare smiles. The butterflies in Harrison's stomach that would suddenly flutter inside of him when one of Tom's hands thread its fingers into his brown hair. And those long indexes would carefully massage his scalp. Even when Tom would do that, Harry's favorite times with Tom was at night. When he would sneak into the boy's bed, slide underneath the itchy black blankets that the Wool's orphanage provided for the children, and bury his face into Tom's chest. Breathing in the boy's strange musky scent that he seemed to have. And Tom would have wrapped his arms around Harrison protectively, pulling him into an embrace. Sharing beds weren't the only thing the two boys would commission between one another. 

 

They would both share books, clothes, and food. Something that all the orphans had to share, but the children would never even think about letting one of the two strange boys to borrow one of their belongings. This meant, once again, the two boys only had each other. 

 

_The two male Orphans knew they were different from the rest._

 

_Knew they had something that the others didn't._

 

_**A strange and Mysterious power.** _

 

Harrison envied how Tom could easily control that power as if he were breathing air. The passing years with just each other, Tom had shown Harrison how he could make things float and change by just wavering his hands over the objects. Showed him how he could control animals into doing whatever he wanted without training them. 

 

_**Showed him how he could speak to snakes.** _

 

Harrison was absolutely fascinated by the strange hissy tongue Tom would speak to the garden snake, out from the back alleyway. Harrison had tried to learn and speak the tongue of the snakes that seemed to be reserved to Tom. Just like the mysterious force, it came naturally to Tom. Sadly, Harrison was incapable of learning the snake language. And would pout or scowl while hiding away in a corner whenever Tom decided to have conversations with the garden snake. And never told Harrison what they were talking about.

 

But Tom did not possess the talent Harrison had.Harrison could make things. Not the same thing Tom could do, making objects shift and shape into something completely different. Harrison can put things into an old battered cooking pot, that he stole from the dumpster when the orphan's chef tried to throw it out, and make something that seemed impossible.

 

Harrison would collect things, let them dry up or try to keep them as fresh as he could and wait until the Friday night. Where Harrison would have the pot half filled with boiling water on top of the old rusty stove inside of the Kitchen. Usually, those things that he had collected were plants and innocent things. 

 

_**Sometimes they weren't so innocent.** _

 

Such as the eyes he had pulled from the sockets of the animals Tom would kill. The older boy would use that mysterious force to snap their necks. And Harrison would always get the best results from those dead remains from the animals. So whenever Tom had to let his anger out, and after killing the poor unsuspecting animal. Harrison, almost on instinct, would go over to the dead fresh corpse, and let his hands have a mind on their own. Harrison always knew he loved to get his hands dirty, such as burying through the soils of the earth and finding growing roots, or unsuspecting worms. But he loved the feeling of warm thick crimson blood on his hands, or the feeling of his fingernails burying into warm flesh and the blood would dry up under the crests of his once white nails. Once Harrison had satisfied his instinctive hunger to collect things, he had separated them into proportions to put into the boiling pot. And somehow, no matter how many random and strange things he added into that pot. 

 

_**It would pulse with color.** _

Every time the luminescence of the light would glow from the boiling pot. Harry would be standing over it, his face hovering over the glowing bubbling liquid, his white teeth gleaming in the light and his olive green eyes mirroring the boiling solution.

 

There was a time that Harrison had used one of his creations on one of the kids in the Orphanage. He was older then both Tom and Harrison and the boy was jealous how Tom could be able to come back with the wittiest comments whenever the boy would try and insult the ten-year-old. The boy had gone to far and managed to punch Tom’s beautiful face, leaving behind a dark purple bruise on his left cheek. Even if the bruise had healed overnight due to the mysterious force, Harrison still wanted to get revenge for Tom. And for some reason, he knew just what to do.

 

It took some time and patience, but he let his instincts and the mysterious power lead him. And he had brewed yet another of his strange glowing concoctions, but this time, instead of dumping it out the sewer like he would always do. He bottled it up using an empty beer bottle he found in the back alley and corked it. The next day, Harry had used the mysterious force to pour his concoction into the older boy’s drink who dared to hurt his Tom. Harrison watched, snickering quietly behind the metal cup he was sipping on, Tom giving him curious subtle looks as he ate.

 

**CLASH**

 

_**“AAAAAARRGGGHHH!!”** _

 

All of the orphans attention went to the older boy who began to scream in pain, the boy’s dishes and foot now splattered on the dark wooden floors of the dining hall. The boy was hunched over, but you can see his skin boil and bubble around underneath. The teen let out pained cries, his own hands clawing at his skin as if he was trying to get whatever was moving around under his bubbling epidermis. It took almost all the matrons to finally calm the boy down, most of the orphans stunned and looking afraid.

 

Tom watched as the matrons then took the teen out of the dining hall, the sound of his pained groans could be heard by echoing through the halls. Slowly, the ten-year-old looked over at to younger sitting next to him. Who was beaming up at him, with one of those “bright” insane smiles. Tom’s eyes widened in the realization that Harrison was the one to cause the older teen so much pain, without his help.

 

Tom’s icy blue eyes looked up from the book he was reading, and at the 9-year-old who was sporting one of those crazed smiles. Staring up at him with olive green eyes filled with admiration. It was odd for a child to even have such a smile Harrison had. Aren’t children's smiles supposed to be innocent and gentle? But, that was one of the reasons why Tom seemed to be pulled towards the boy.

**Harrison will always be the one to gain his attention. ******

********

  
Always be the one to understand how he _thinks_.

 

Always understand his _matters_.

 

Always understand how he _feels_.

 

_**Tom can only trust Harrison.** _

 

“What is it, Harrison?” Tom asked the younger boy who had been staring at him for quite a while now. The nine-year-old smiled up at him and stood up from his spot on the ground. The smaller boy now climbing up on the old ratty bed he and Tom would share. Wrapping his arms around the taller boy.

 

“Tom~,” Harrison said in a sing-song voice, making the elder sigh in annoyance.

 

“Yes?” Tom asked in response.

 

_**“Can we be together forever?”** _

 

The question had thrown Tom off guard. How Harrison was able to bring that up so easily without any hesitation was beyond him. Tom opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it. Tom had not been thinking much about the future besides getting out of the hell hole known as Wool’s orphanage. He also had plans on becoming a person better than everyone else who lived in this pitiful place, even though he already was. But in some strange and foreign way, Tom cannot imagine having a future without Harrison being by his side.

Couldn’t imagine being without those bright love green eyes, which would stare up at him with such awe and admiration. _Like he was some type of god to the young boy._

Couldn’t imagine being without that crazed smile on the boys' lips. _That looked as soft as rose petals._

 

Thinking about life without Harrison left Tom…

  
**Cold…**

  
_**And Empty…** _

“Yes, together forever,” Tom answered, making direct eye contact with those memorizing hues the boy had. That crazed smile seemed to grow impossibly bigger, and Tom was suddenly jumped by Harrison. He felt the scrawny and smaller arms of the younger wrap around him. And Tom allowed it, falling back onto the bed. Because in all honesty, he never felt so warm whenever he was in the Youngers presence.

 

_**“Just Harrison and Tom…** _

_**Against the Whole World.”** _

 

**And those youthful words couldn’t have been more voracious…**

**Author's Note:**

> YAAAAY!! Beautiful small children loving each other! 
> 
> I am also writing another story called Out of The Shadows, check that one out, those who are reading it or already have read it I want to apologize, I literally hit a wall where there are only three ways to get around it. If you want to help me on which path I should go down on. Please choose one of these three random words:
> 
> Holo
> 
> Story
> 
> Gift
> 
> That's all! Remeber to check out the other stories and their summaries!


End file.
